Professor Who?
by Speedygal
Summary: [Sequel from;Two William Pond Kids, Doctor Who: The Lost years of 2012] Several years after the Dalekmen war,a man comes about and takes the job as a Professor, There's one little exception to this statement. He has a big blue box inside his closet for personal usages. When a group of college kids inadventurely cause some mischief and bring...Daleks back. Professor Who?
1. Chapter 1

Most people do not like college at all whether enteri. It's just extra schooling and the same knowledge they had learned previously in high school. Except they were on their teacher beckoning the student to arrive. When they are late they are is our fanfictional story that will be continued on.

The year is currently 2116. Planet Earth. The state in which this story supposedly takes place in is Roanoke. Virginia Western Community College (VWCC) is one of our main settings for today, for it is located on a 70 acre campus in the Franklin Colonial Neighborhood with futuristic characteristics that may have been ripped out 'Back to the Past', 'Tron',or some other media related topic showing cars floating by levitation disks underneath their cars-Oh that's it. The Jetsons. Almost. They float a few feet above the ground. VWCC is the third-largest college in the Virginia Community College system.

Little machines are sweeping the floor. And so the camera's view glides past pretty houses kept under tremendously fine support from the ground up. We notice the black road dotted in yellowness. The pace goes faster and faster. Towards a fancy looking building that is long in width. The middle entrance is similar to a hotel entry, the left side is brown poked in by black holes leaving the other side to be striking alike to an upside down glass that the green bottom being straight forward a roof serving.

That building is the Virginia Western Community College that was founded back in 1966.A two-year public college. Here's a fun question to muse yourself over, is it safe to visualize a title "Vampire in Vincent" or "Vampire in France" with a Timelord involved? Alright back to our slow moving story.

We go into the building. Through walls as if they were we find a potential scene that may clear the confusion of why exactly we are here. A man sitting in a chair appears to be in his fifties,His hairline is similar to a horses's hoof except the top hair area is all raised up. His skin is pretty much pale.

"Lanon...Just Landon?" A person questionably lifted old squared type glasses out of the way. from eye visual. Acting quizicaly at the man. This person is sitting behind the desk with a computer to the side "As in London?"

The man with pale skin His right hand firmly grasped around a cane, nodded.

"There's unusuality in everything, including 23 associate degree programs,I firmlly believe you chose it because there were 23 people at the founding of this place." Landon said,leaning back in the chair. "So yes. I chose a name similar to London."

The person listening to Landon's every word, laughed.

"Do you have any experiance in teaching History?" The person asked Landon. "Math,Science, Health,English?"

Landon paused. He goes over all the things he had did previously. After he had became a Timelord with a TARDIS-He doesn't remember his REAL name-from Indian age to Victorian era (In which people can argue it's the Dracula era) then returning to 'Modern' day Earth. The Dalekmen war is figmented in his memory of what had lead up to it. The other adventures are very clear since he had learned knowledge along the way making new friends.

Math on the other hand is not one of his best subjects. But he can get better at doing it. History IS his best subject . Why? History has to do with timetravel you see. The logic of science is one of his best fields. The TARDIS taking him from time frame to time frame demostrated several effects and lessons. Lessons that would help him later on in in his first regeneration he posed as Abraham Lincoln (For about one year, no, he wasn't there at the assination) with Jennet snapping pictures at their strong similiarities that's kinda alike.

The person rubbed its chin.

"It's as if I have seen you before...And met you I haven't really." The person said, wiggling the nose of itself. Behind him is the portrait of the previous incarnation of Landon instructing the Silurians and the President to negotiate a treaty.

A lady came into the persons room with a note in her hand. She placed it to the persons desk. "There's been a note found with your name square on it." She told the person, who left the room straight away.

"By the time I am done reading this lettter, you must have an answer for me." The person said, opening the note.

A small smile grew on The Timelord's face,a improble decision had been mostly unlikely. Something that anyone would not expect. "I already have my answer." The timelord said, his eyes were not unfazed by the dotted walls and book shelves lined with books to the left hand side. There's also photographs aligned to the edge of the wooden desk.

The person raised it's eyebrows.

"The sooner I know what's your best field, the sooner we'll get this interview done." The person said, attempting to act serious, The Timelord laughed at him. Humanity amuses him to no end. Even when he actually used to be one. His square glasses slide down. He used his index finger to slide them back up,

"History."


	2. Chapter 2: Students Curiousity

Samathana Hawthorne's brown eagle (Eagle eyes as in highly observent) eyes glance from a long monitor like device to a technological alike board getting new words by the minute. A strrange and professor alike man in a gray suit is giving the lecture of today. Professor Landon. He's been the History professor for at least a month now. Professor Landon is speaking so quickly her typing could not catch up.

Samathana is oftenly called Sammy, Sami, and most definetly nicknamed Sam. She is half Silurian with her third eye going on, she does not have a tail at any least as her scaly reptile alike skin shined brightly to speak (In a way) that Sam loved her hair up in a pony tail. Her hair is a dark black. Similar to a raven.

There is only a few people taking notes as The Professor spoke,who swayed his cane back and forth. His eyes trained for scattered typing jumping about any screens. Tap tap tap tap is what he heard instead.

"Since nobody is actually listening to me, I will lecture you about Count Dracula. Count Dracula feasted on the blood of humans , non-ontentinally sparking the new race of vampires in that era. One does not simply go around feasting on people's necks that gives vamiires blood. Who thinks the actor from Twilight is a vampire?" The Professor looks around the room. People who ARE listening were writing down his every word.

The professor narrowed his eyes at the massive row of students with beyond 30 seats filled, and more. He takes his cane out from the side of the brown metal desk that had a secret compartment to right side. The Professor appears to be admiring it in a very unigue way and manner. "Strange thing in life is reality, the unbelieveable, the unexplainable."

He clicked on one side to his cane. The room immeatedly glowed light blue and the tall windows showed the lightness of a new situation being taken in. Internet for the computer-alike devices became obscured. The desks shook from side to side. Jumbling loud noises debarked away from the windows that flashed explosives.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOMMM.

"WHAT THE HELL." A student shrieked, falling backwards in his chair. Startling a few of the classmates. He has a eyepatch covering the area that SHOULD have a left eye, to the right side of his lightly brown face is a thunderbolt mark on his cheeks, His blonde hair being shaped similar to that main character hero guy from The Mummy returns who eventually hooks up with this woman who had black hair. He has on a black jacket wiith orange stripes, underneath that is a short sleeved white shirt with a cat on it. That student is twenty-two year old Andrew Barrelhead.

(9+8x)(-1x+5) is written on the chalkboard beside The ground shakes. Blasted loud songs screeched everyone's hearing badly to cover their ears. It's similar enough it can be compared to the first scene in Narnia where the kids are hiding into the basement. Several students hid under their desks. "No cursing." The Professor said, shaking his index finger back and forth

A person ran into the room and wrote the answer to that problem.

9 X -1= -8 or 8. The person wrote. 9 X +5=45 is written hurriedly on the chalkboard. Then 8x times -1 equals -8x, eight times five equals 40x. -8+45-8x+40x is what is finally written. Nothing can be combined, maybe. 48x comes from the last two numbers added together if they were positive at all. So lets end there.

"OHMIGODTHAT'STHEANSWERTOMYMATHPROBLEM!" A student shrieked, running out the door.

The Professor looks to the person who just came in.

"Edward Sittle, go back to your seat." He said, pointing his cane to the rows. "And I will explicably say once, but not twice, that history will act again and again if the things that we have done is learnt again. Like your math problem-" Edward Sittle zipped to his seat. "And the war that's happening right behind the window. Time does not sit. Time does not wait. It's not patiant as death is. Can anyone tell me what kind of time problem is occuring?"

"BOOTLEG!"

"RECURRING EFFECT!"

"ARE YOU A WIZARD!"

KRAZZZZZZZZZZZZZooom

"Tell me...Which war is occuring right behind the windows?" The Professor said, leaning forward on his cane, he is testing their observence. He watched the students become startled. Confused. jumbled. Unable to speak.

A student stands up, his hair being strikingly similar to thunder. This twenty-one year old man is named Jack Gillburg, who has green hair, blue eyes,black jacket, a shirt with a clock on it inside a bright blue ball. His pants are blue specked in golden at some areas. Jack declares, "WORLD WAR THREE, erupted in 2099!"

Landon clicked a button on his cane and the room subsided. The Chaos from behind the window faded away into oblivion. as a smile grew on the Professor's face. "Correect!" He said. "You will have a test on Count Dracula and World War-3 next time in class. No cheating. Automatic ZEROS if you do!"


	3. Chapter 3: Woaah

Samathana, Andrew, Edward, and Jack did not study for the test. Nor did they research Count Dracula. Aside from them, half of the students from Professor Landon's class did not study while the other half HAD studied. The students who did not study bombed the test. It's known for a fact The Professor's house has a white picket fence.

Now,they are standing in front of Mr Professor Landon's house door. Surprisingly the fence is oddly chipped at several edges of it's shape and definite Chopped area's are shown to be metal underneath not capable of being seen by somebody's typical eye, but for sure, the material is clouded by some hologram.

"So changing the grades on The record book..eeeh, I got a feeling this might not end in our favor." Andrew says,looking at the plain white floorboard that slightly poke out into obivious view. It's only been a few hours since they discovered their grades. And it's known for a fact Professor Landon takes his grade-record book( whatever they call it)with him back to his place.

Edward and Jack laughed at his comment, amused by his cowardyness.

"You always get the vibes." Edward remarked, raising an eyebrow. "And those vibes got into this grade!" He teasingly showed the graded paper marked in a great big red 'f' prominenet in it's deathly impact. If they changed their grades on paper, they had to do it on the grade book as well. Edward has very uncontrolled smile on his face. Both his eyebrows went up at once and went back down..

These adults knew each other as s if the person was an open book.

"Just like Shaggy!" Jack adds, wedging a credit card inbetween the door's side where the door knob is located. The Door slid open with it's unusal creaking soundn that stirred chills through everyone's body from it's high pitch sound.

The students peered into the room.

Edward, being absolut esure this isn't going to be really chaoticial, walked into the room with a for-sure confident face. "The Professor is out with Miss we won't get caught. " Edward has his arms spread out while walking at different areas of the apartment, "Seeee, no trap door or booby traps!"

Sam takes the first step into the building reassured this won't get screwed up.

"I calll CLOSET!" Jack called dibs, running straight toe side of the red bricked staircase that is not completed by the blue rug with shoes ranging from boots to flip flops lining the straight corner.

There's another table top with a umbrella object right at the front (Or it must have been a cane due to the resemblance being so strong). There's a bowl of keys too. Andrew went to the counter to find a few photographs of some man hanging out with a group of teenagers and a young silurian. Andrew looked surprised at the photograph. He winkled his forehead in utter confusion.

"Heeey," Andrew said. "Does The Professor have a twin brother?"

Samathana goes to a solid edge to feel for any unusual surfaces. Her gut forced her to do this as a feeling of fate had crept through her lizardly instincts. "I never head from the higher ups about any identicle troubles lately." Samathana adds on. She felt around for a door knob.

"I'm...DITCHING THIS DOJO!" Edward shrieked, running out of the building frigthened at his own will from hearring an unusual and creepy noise. It mighta sounded much as a Elevator shaft rubbing against the metal either it being slow or getting some trash piled on. Edward is very much scared out his integreity.

All three adults watched him ditch the house.

"His loss." Samathana said, opening the door wide. "Oh..em..."

There is a big blue Police box placed firmly inbetween the closet's hard wall. The two men grew extremely big eyes at the fantasttic object staring right at their faces and a bright light casting a shadow right behind them. Samathana opened the door without much thought being put into it. The three gasped at it.

It looked futeruistic and marvelous. Some of the areas were white in outlined grayness. "Woah...Thiis ..is...soo..cool!" Jack commented, zipping to the center where it seemed to be unused indicated by the slow amount of dust easily found along the fancy dancy gadgets. They loooked at several places curious by it's interesting-unigue-fantastic design.

"I wonder why The Proffessor didn't mention he had a TARDIS." Andrew wondered out loud, as they walked into the big obbject that is very large by the inside and small by the outside. He seemed to be femilar with this concept.

Samathana and Jack looked at Andrew, "A what?"

Andrew rollled his eyes.

"Time..And...Relative...Dimension...In...Space!" Andrew declared. "Everyone should remember this! We had the quiz over Sciene Relative subjects just last month." The two adults are giving him blank stares not understand a single word being said. "Great. You really don't pay attention. Do you?"

Samathana and Jack nodded at once.

Andrew goes straight to the buttons and all the other gadgets right around the center object purposle the main control set probably. He cracked his knuckles then did a spreee of messing with everything right then and there. He seemed to know how to exactly operate it. "I'm taking us to the Victorian era!"

"NO!" Jack shrieked,comming to the control center as well. "THE 2000'S ERA!"

"Eh?" Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Want to meet Widney Houston?"

"Uh. no." Jack replied, majorly messing with the cordinates. "I want to meet Micheal Jackson before he gets all dead!"

BEeruwuwwwrwrrrkm

The TARDIS blinked into time and space. Swinging everyone to the side. Samathana hangs onto some couch shaped material. Jack messed up the cordinates to some unknown location...but maybe it's not maybe THAT unknown. Andrew climbs up to the center by doing some rock climbing fashion to the nearest hardened objects being round and chipped areas easy to hang on.

"Jaacccccck!" Samathana screamed. "You suck at engineering!"

"I KNOW!" The man shouted back.

"Wh...what?" Samathana startledly blinked her knew he passed Engineering class by him simply bragging about it last year, for sure Samathana would have been able to count on him to get some things done.

"I got an 'F' in it!" He revealed. "I only lied because it was a total shame...and I wanted to stay cool!"

"JACCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Samathana and Andrew shouted at once.

The TARDIS finally came to a halt. Within an gigantic ship near a planet having some sort of a countdown to it's desturction. There's another big blue box in some part of the massive transportation warship thing. Samathana slipped out of the TARDIS scared out of her wits. Andrew and Jack came after her.

"HUMANS HUMANS HUMANS HMANS HUMANS HUMANS HUMANS!" Came muletiple cries. They sounded be robotic and radioish, strange to be more specific. The adults raised their heads to see a massive fleet of garbage-cylinder like machines. "YOU ARE NOT THE DOCTOR'S COMPANIONS.! EXTERMINATE!"

Samathana stood upright.

"Uhhhh...Doctor _Who_?"

The large crowd seemed to be glaring at her.

"The Pre-da-tor!" One of them raised their shoots to the air then shifted it back down to it's original the center of this room is large hole perhaps a transporter-shooter-canon beamer. There's also a human who happens to be part of them, easily told by a object sticking out from her head.

Andrew slowly got himself up. He noticed there is another TARDIS to the far off side. He gasped. Jack is just as confused as Samathana is, so he rubbed his eyes, blinked, then pincjed himself tmale sure this isn't real. However it is happening to them.

"Who are you intruders?" The lady boomed.

The students looked to each other for a moment. Scared for their lives...They had to make one desperate fib to cover their own entrance in this unusual event. Which this action might be called unnnessary since they can be called by the wrong name if they were ever met with some person who talked to these aliens.

"Carlos."

"Anndrewaaa!"

"John."

Andrew takes a foot forward.

"What universe are we in?" He poliltely asked. "Why is there another TARDIS in here?"

Jack and Samthana were startled by Andrew's bravery to ask one question to potentinally a deadly threat. The Creatures didn't notice the extra TARDIS right until now like complete idiots given a blind test. If somebody had to make fun of these trash can shapedd aliens then it would be all Andrew's doing.

"The Pre-da-tor from Galifray." An Unknown voice answered. "What universe are you from?"

Andrew told the voice.

"Can you take us through your TARDIS?" The voice asked again. "I would like to see your homeworld.:

"Hell no!" Jack butted in. "I have a bad feeling about these aliens Andrew. Don't tell them."

Andrew shrugged his comment off, then he takes a deep breath and takes time lecture them about TARDIS'S; "There's two TARDIS in one place at the same time that would make kinda rift in the contonum of time and space. If we want to get out of here with the inch of our lives so this reality won't be destroyed when we leave near the bigger TARDIS...There would be an automatic connection made between both TARDIS's if they were activated the same time for a particlure program...However of they are from two different universes there would be a time explosion!"

There is a period of silence.

"So we must have one of those aliens on board our universal TARDIS so we won't cause some catastropic event?" Samathana simpalized the entire sentence spoken by Andrew. She didn't understand half of what she is saying herself.

"YES!" Came Andrew's response.

"Good deduction." The voice said. "I'll send ten of my men with you."


	4. Chapter 4: What did you do?

The Professor quickly forgot his cover name faster than a beetle could have traveled through a dusty and terrain desert. He's dating Miss Calpunia, the science teacher who also work at the colllege, she known him for less than four weeks to fancy him. He fancyed her too. The Professor waked with a cane built specifically to help his body coperarate on his unbalanced pinkie toe.

"Comeeeee on." Calpunia said. "I ain't named after a notable character from a book to not notice a man who's seemingly unright with his unusually wide feet and golden eyes!"

The Professor laughs. "I have hazel eyes."

"No it's golden." She argued, "I've seen your eyes mulitiple times after I first met you. You have something atttractive about you for a man in your age..." Calpunia tapped her lips for a minute, they four blocks away from his house and prefered not to use automobiles corincidentally. Her light blue eyes gazed to The Professor's golden eyes. "...Nah." She shook her head.

"What?" The Professor asked, baffled by her statement. "Is it the unusually dotted sky of twenty-four-seven words?" He turned his body halfway towards Calpunia's direction almost twisting himself for any oddicity.

Calpunia laughs at him.

"No..." She begins. Her eyes draw on to the man. Not forsakenly noticing for the life of her eyes that ten big garbage objects far from the distance going about their plans to take over the world. Aliens didn't matter to this conversation. The Prorfessor would do. "Your eyes."

"What about them?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They are golden," Calpunia continues, "Nobody in histpory has golden eyes. The trait about them is known to be very rare in this..."

"So what about it?"

"I think you are an alien."

"What?"

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"No...I'm just in shock."

The lady seems to be ten years younger than The Proessor looks, maybe in her fourties at least with glasses able to detache at the middle similar to how a depicted sciencetist would do after inspecting some small speciemen.

"Oh you silly man." She remarked, laughing at his adorable reaction. He seemed so likeable and clueless despite his field of history or so he said. Calpunia's skin is really tan from having a lot of tanning seasons, her hair is a somewhat-dull dirty-blonde.

BOO-BOO-BANG

Calpunia gasped. she had been shot through the chest. The Professer's eyes became big. Another shot rings out. "NO!" He shrieked as the woman fell to the ground from tickles of blood traveling down her clothing and skin. There's a Dalek far to the distance.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE!"

The Professor raised up his cane at the Dalek.

"HOW ABOUT TWENTY-FOUR-SEVEN BOTTLE CAPS EX-TERM-IN-EAT YOU!" The Professor's lower tip cane glowed a bright green causing a sonic blast right at the Daleks. He came to the woman as fear and upset riddled his body. "Cal!" He called her 'Cal' for short Calpunia.

People came out of their houses to see what is happening. The Man cried and cried as the women's body became limp in his arms. His hearts told him they were meant to be together so did the memories in his head telling him what should have could have been soulmates. Married through souls or known each other in a previous life time. But one wouldn't know if it had ever happened.

"She's gone." A man told The Professor.

Something tugged in The Professor's hearts. He got right up then ran towards hi house where a fleet of Daleks were standing right beside the area where his Misplaced TARDIS stood at the front doors where three other adults stood by. They had a book. His eyes grew more huge. His rage become intolerable. "WHAT...HAVE...YOU...DONE?"

The Silurian flinched.

The other two boys were gasping at his bloody shirt.

"EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE THE PROFESSOR!" One Dalek cried out, riasing it's shooter object at him. The Professor calmly aimed his cane at the two daleks shooting frys of electricity all over the place. His eyes are heavy in emotions. The Daleks became frozen in place.

"...You..." He cleared his throat, trembling in his speech. He grew a displeased facial expression. anger is very much visible in sight. "You caused The Death of your science Teacher and human being Calpunia! Do you have anythig to say for yourself?"

"...Two TARDIS." One boy squeaked.

"AND YOU BROUGHT DARLEKS?" The Professor shrieked. "WHAT WAS ON YOUR MIND YOU FOOL? BRINGING THEM IS LIKE BRINGING CYBERMEN TO THEM AND GETTING THE RESPONSE "You die more elegant than us" from a tinfoil of computer wiring. Now add on some military mercyless skills and you got a death bed right in front of you!"

He snapped his fingers. His favorite word invovles Twenty-four-seven. Literletly.

"...So...You are a time lord?" The girl squeaked.

"Half human, half time lord." The professor growled. "How many did you bring into this-"

One boy is fidgeting his feet together playfully. "Well...We brought around ten of them in exchange to leave their ship where the other Time Lord had a big blue box just like yours so we brought something to keep the distoration pretty different between the universal TARDIS's." The boy clearly explained,having confidence in his tale.

The professor narrowed his eyes at the boy, "...You are an **idiot!**"


End file.
